Amor Completo
by NTLinch
Summary: [Song-fic] Viktor piensa en muchas cosas cada vez que ve a Yuuri. El japonés le ha mostrado cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, la más importante de estás, el amor. Su amor lo llenó de vida y lo hizo sentir completo finalmente.


_No, no hay nada mejor_ _  
_ _que probar un primer beso, y más de ti_ _  
_ _veo tantos colores y todos mis sentidos_ _  
_ _estallarán de tanto amarte._

Si le preguntan a Viktor Nikiforov cuándo fue que cayó completamente a los pies de Yuuri Katsuki, probablemente diría algo completamente sacado de las películas como que fue a primera vista, o algo relacionado al banquete del Grand Prix del año anterior, pero la verdad es que ni él mismo es capaz de determinar el momento exacto en que su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cada vez que el patinador japonés de acercaba, o cada vez que veía sus ojos brillar de emoción. De lo que sí está seguro es que aquel primer beso entre ambos después de su programa largo en la copa de China hizo explotar en su interior un millón de cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. No le importó estar en televisión nacional o que todos los estuviesen mirando, una vez cayeron al hielo solo veía destellos, colores y Yuuri. Sabía desde antes de sus sentimientos hacia su tazón de cerdo, pero ninguno de los momentos que compartieron juntos se pudo comparar a la primera vez que pudo probar los labios de su amado. "Definitivamente, este chico es el amor de mi vida"

 _¿Cómo se puede sentir_ _  
_ _Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y no morir?_ _  
_ _Tú puedes hacer un gran nido en mi universo_ _  
_ _Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_

Si saca la cuenta, es poco más de un año que lleva junto a Yuuri, quitando los meses en los que no era más que su entrenador, la cuenta quedaba en poco menos de 10 meses. Para las personas 10 meses junto a alguien es muy poco tiempo, sobre todo para dar pasos tan grandes como los que ya han tomado Viktor y Yuuri, como comprometerse y vivir juntos. Incluso el mismísimo pentacampeón dudo de lo rápido que las cosas estaban yendo, con el temor de que las cosas se salieran de control arruinándose antes de poder disfrutarlas. Sin embargo que Yuuri fuese lo primero que ve al despertar todas las mañanas fue lo único necesario para que todos sus temores se hicieran pequeños frente a todo lo que el japonés le da cada segundo ¿Qué importa que los demás piensen que van demasiado rápido? ¿Qué más da el tiempo, desde cuándo este es importante cuando se trata del amor? Amor, una palabra que anteriormente Viktor no podía definir con claridad, ahora cree que la personificación misma de esa palabra despierta todas las mañanas a su lado, con el cabello revuelto y la camiseta a un hombro caído. Si es Yuuri, a Viktor no le importa lo que haga, si el japonés quisiera que Viktor diera la vuelta al mundo sin razón alguna, él lo haría sin dudarlo, Viktor es capaz de dejarlo todo por su Yuuri.

 _Yo siento que tú me quieres  
Como yo te quiero  
Acuéstate a mi lado  
Esta noche te quiero vivir_

 _Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame  
Desármame, cómeme, fúmame  
Amor inquieto, Amor drogado  
Amor completo_

Y claro que Viktor sabe que el japonés le corresponde de la misma manera, él no es muy bueno con las palabras, cada vez que intenta expresar sus sentimientos al ruso termina titubeando y diciendo cosas como "Ya sabes a que me refiero… Viktor" con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza, Viktor lo comprende, y lo quiere aún más por eso, esa inocencia que muestra a veces, también ama esa faceta opuesta que muestra a veces durante las noches, donde ambos desatan el Eros que han estado aguantando viviendo y queriendo cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Cada vez que se viven Viktor encuentra una nueva parte del cuerpo de su prometido que ama, disfruta cada parte del otro, abrazarlo, acurrucarse a su lado, adora conocer esos rincones de su anatomía que gusta que muerda. Viktor nunca antes ha consumido alguna droga, pero podría definirse como un adicto a Katsuki Yuuri, él es su droga, y no recuerda como su vida era sin él, tampoco quiere recordarla, el viejo Viktor Nikiforov era un ser incompleto, que carecía de vida, alguien que fácilmente podría ser confundido con una máquina, un ser creado para patinar. Con Yuuri a su lado se siente completo, no necesita nada más.

 _Oh,_ _  
_ _cada vez que yo_ _  
_ _te veo y te pienso,_ _  
_ _siento que florezco._

 _Pero el estar tan lejos_ _  
_ _No es fácil que no estés aquí_ _  
_ _Y aun así puedes hacer_ _  
_ _Lo que quieras de mí_

Ser su entrenador y a la vez un competidor no ha sido fácil, sobre todo cuando son enviados a países distintos a competir y no son capaces de verse sobre la pista. Viktor sabe lo ansioso que él se pone antes de las competencias y no evita ponerse ansioso también, sabe de sobra que ha tenido el apoyo de otros entrenadores y amigos, pero no es lo mismo estar ahí, la preocupación por Yuuri no desaparecería hasta tenerlo frente a frente otra vez. Por eso es que otro de sus momentos preferidos es cuando vuelven a casa después de una competencia, cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos después de varios días sin verlos, lo único que disfruta Viktor de estar separado de Yuuri es la maravillosa sensación de volver a verlo después de todos esos días estando lejos.

Que los demás piensen lo que lo que quieran, el amor de Yuuri es lo que necesitaba para tener una razón para seguir adelante, antes de él sentía como poco a poco su vida perdía el rumbo, gracias a él es que puede gritar a toda voz que está feliz, y lo hace cada vez que puede, ama la reacción de Yuuri cada vez que grita en alguna plaza pública que está completamente enamorado de su prometido. ¿Qué más necesita en la vida? En el último año descubrió nuevos buenos amigos, descubrió su real motivación para seguir su carrera como patinador y qué mejor que encontrar al amor de su vida, que a la vez es su compañero en todo lo anterior y lo acompaña en cada cosa que a su loca cabeza se le ocurre.

Que digan que está perdidamente enamorado, la respuesta de Viktor siempre será un _sí._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Notas de la autora**

Un song-fic cortito que se me ocurrió mientras veía la Cumbre del Rock Chileno (Sí, soy de ese país ) para quienes no conozcan la canción y deseen escucharla, esta es Amor Completo, de la diosa de Mon Laferte.

y Viktuuri para el corazón, la verdad es que cuando lo pensé primero creí que sería Otayuri, pero mientras más escuchaba la canción más se me hacía similar a Viktor y Yuuri, entonces dije ¿Por qué no?

Omití el segundo coro, porque dice lo mismo que el primero, y no quise ser repetitiva.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
